


[VID] Army of Me (live, die, repeat) Gag Reel

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gag Reels, Gen, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything about fighting a war against an endless host of alien beasties has to be grim and gritty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Army of Me (live, die, repeat) Gag Reel

**Author's Note:**

> In the course of creating my Army of Me (live, die, repeat) fanvid, I put aside lots of ideas that were too meta or too ridiculous to include in the actual work. I tried to put the best of those, crazy as they were, in this.

[Army of Me (live, die, repeat) gag reel](https://vimeo.com/152060894) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** edge  



End file.
